Tiny Strawberries
by MiyakoHasegawa
Summary: Short story. What did Misa do when she got bored? L became the victim but he didn't mind. Misa x L. Rated T for mentioning a body part.


**Tiny Strawberries**

* * *

"Misa-san, could you please discontinue your rolling motion on the sofa? It is rather distracting." 

"Misa is bored." The petite girl pouted. She was disappointed at Raito's temporary absence. It was their 'date' date.

Raito woke up feeling slightly feverish. Thunders pounded in his brain. L assumed faults on his part since he was up all night typing away at his laptop, leaving the handcuffed youth very little peaceful time to enter a deep slumber. Thus, Raito had a privilege to sleep in late. L could always check on the cameras to catch any suspicious acts.

When L unlocked the cuff, he had kindly reminded Raito of the date. The youth groaned and his pained expression aggravated before he shut his eyes. L had suggested taking medicine to ease the symptoms but Raito had refused, claiming he didn't get ill often and his immune system was holding up fairly well, thank you.

Not about to let the girl down (not to mention he got to meet the idol he adored), L went to Misa's room on time. He explained to her about Raito's conditions and they could wait for him to show up. Misa jumped up and headed for the door. Poor Raito!

Instead of being stern to the petite blonde for her near breach of their agreement (she was not supposed to leave her room unsupervised), L simply questioned, "What if Raito-kun were here looking for you and found out you were missing, Misa-san?"

Misa stopped dead in her tracks and managed to look sheepishly cute like a 5-year-old before flopping down on the sofa again. That was when she started to roll around on the sofa, flipping this way and the opposite way in an incessant loop.

Her short black skirt was riding up dangerously close to her butt cheeks, revealing her polka dots underwear, only that L noted the dots to be tiny strawberries printed in cherry red and rosy pink. The stripes of her black and white thigh highs and those rolling strawberries were swarming his eyes. L suddenly felt too warm.

Misa finally ceased her movements and allowed her body to slide down the sofa limply. Her knees connected with the soft carpeted floor. Her stomach was flat against the seat, her tight little posteriors sticking out on the edge, within L's peripheral vision. The black cloth was no longer protecting the tiny strawberries.

L avoided his runaway gaze to concentrate on his strawberry cake. Why did it have to be strawberry today? The pinkish creamy layer between the spongy yellow was loaded with chopped up pieces of the fruit. He was eating tiny strawberries. Slow heat crept up his pale cheeks.

The detective felt a light breeze and sensed the girl closing in on his side. Her fruity fragrance reached him. Again, strawberry. Misa was dangerous in her own ways. He sighed lightly and glanced up at her in defeat.

"What can I do for you, Misa-san?"

Misa giggled, a mischievous gleam dancing in her eyes.

"Ryuuzaki-san's hair looks interesting. Could Misa Misa touch it?"

L breathed a sigh of relief. He had interpreted her expression too strongly, in a somewhat deviant way. She was a sweet girl and he should view her as such. With a lighter heart, he nodded in agreement and waved his hand upwards in a circular motion - 'Do as you like.' Was all the fascinating commotion about something as trivial as his _hair_?

At first, Misa was indeed ruffling his unruly raven hair. The black strands were a little stiff but smooth to the touch. She delved her fingers in the depths of it and pressed on his scalp. She was giving him a massage!

"Massage to the scalp helps a person to grow beautiful hair. Just look at Misa Misa!" She twirled her head around to let her golden ponytails dance through the air. They were indeed soft and silky looking.

_Brushing down a horse in a correct way could relax the animal, thus promoting the protrusion of its penis in a nonsexual manner._ L attempted to think of something farfetched from the current situation but that came out instead. His toes twisted nervously on the sofa as he contemplated whether he should keep his legs up or down to alleviate his excited state, which he believed to be a natural reflex, just like the horse. He forked the bites of cakes into his mouth in a furious pace when he decided to keep his bent legs close together.

A blur of sounds reached his eardrums when he brought the succulent piece of strawberry to his lips. Misa seemed to be saying something in her sweet voice. His teeth bit into the tender meat as another set of lips met his. His nostrils were assailed by a stronger level of fruity fragrance. His mouth parted in surprise, releasing the piece of fruit. He trembled with a deep stirring. The tip of a tongue scraped his open lips and the soft presence was gone in a flash. He had been persuaded to forfeit his claim on the final prize, having a more precious one just bestowed upon him.

Tiny strawberries had stolen the big strawberry, leaving the happily robbed man a richer man.

----

_Note:_ I wrote it at work this morning. The excitement of getting caught made me write fast. (Aug 1, 2007) Changed & added some parts towards the end. My first T rated fic. Nothing spectacular. Comments are welcome.


End file.
